Day and Knight
by SeraNeputsune
Summary: This is a continuation of the MARS manga series. Kira experiences something rather like what happened with her stepfather. (If you don't know what that is, then why are you reading Mars fanfics)
1. Chapter One: Pain

Kira smiled as she watched Rei cross the finish line again. She cheered as he zipped closer. He slowed to a stop in front of Kira.  
"Things will be different now that I'm making my own money," said Rei smiling as he pulled off his helmet. "I bragged to Dad that I didn't need his money anymore and now it's the truth.  
Kira smiled for the first time since her miscarriage.  
"Now we can get doctors that know how to handle things better. We'll have as many kids as you want," said Rei. "Our love will be nonstop."  
"I never want to lose a baby again," said Kira her heart swelling in joy over the prospect of several children.  
"Now you can finally go to art school and become an artist," said Rei smiling.  
Kira smiled back and gave him a warm embrace. Their lives would be perfect from now on, at least that's what she thought.

Kira stood in her new art class painting a different version of mother and child. Instead of being inspired by the good times with her own mother this one showed her wish of motherhood. She stepped back and examined it. She accidentally bumped into the professor.  
"I'm sorry," she apologized.  
"That's okay. Your painting looks good Kira, but you need to be bolder with your shadows. Let me show you some paintings done by other fine students. I think they might interest you," said the professor. He led her to a separate room and shut the door.  
Kira stood in awe. The paintings were all so amazing. They each expressed a different emotion while being subtle about it.  
"Your painting isn't all that looks good," said the professor with a sly grin.  
Kira turned to look at him and as she did he wrapped his arms around her. Kira screamed. She didn't know why she could never move or do anything. She always went into a shock.  
"Calm down. I won't hurt you too much, in fact you might be grateful to get the pain over with. It always hurts your first time."  
Kira tried to run but he caught her by her braided hair and she fell to the floor. He began yanking her clothes off. Kira shut her eyes tightly knowing what was coming. With Rei it had always been gentle, but this man wasn't Rei or even like Rei. He was like her stepfather. She struggled to get away.  
He forced his tongue in her mouth. She gagged at the taste of beer. She gasped as he removed his tongue and almost retched as she felt another more unpleasant object placed in her mouth. Awful tasting semen filled her mouth. She bit down. The professor punched her in the gut causing her to double up in pain and retch.  
He grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the floor. He forced himself inside of her, thrusting in and out. She screamed in agony as she felt him harden within her. It felt like her insides were being torn apart. She felt the skin tear at her opening. She cried realizing he was too big for her and wished Rei were there.  
He bit down on her breast tearing her nipple apart. Kira watched in shock as her blood poured. She screamed as he pulled himself out of her. She felt like he had dragged her insides out as well. Her insides burned and ached. He stuck his tongue inside her and bit deviously at her opening. She whimpered as she lay there exhausted and in pain from her struggle.  
She watched in agony and disgust as the professor cleaned himself off and went back to class.  
Kira used the last of her strength and darted to the bathroom. She carefully cleaned herself up, sick from looking at the steady flow of blood. She retched in the stall and carefully put her clothes on trying to keep the blood from soaking them.  
She slipped into the classroom, got her sketchpad and slipped back out without anyone noticing.

She sat outside of the classroom to wait for Rei. She slowly drew her experience and started to cry.  
Rei took the drawing after sneaking up on her. "Hey, it's not that bad."  
"Rei," Kira whispered urgently looking up at him.  
He took a second look at the sketch. "Damn. Oh my god, Kira..." He scooped her up into his arms and carried her to his motorcycle.  
"This won't do. Rest here, I'll be back." Rei lowered her slowly to the ground. Kira winced but lay there since it was all she could do to remain consciousness. Her stomach hurt intensely and all of her muscles felt strained. She waited there in the heat for what felt like forever until Rei picked her back up. She whimpered lightly as he held her.  
Rei carefully put her in the front seat of a car. "I'm borrowing Tatsuya's car," explained Rei as he got in.  
Kira didn't care. She was glad to be safe with Rei in anyone's car.  
"Who raped you Kira?" asked Rei softly as he sped towards their apartment.  
"My professor," whispered Kira. "I feel so dirty. I'm sorry Rei. I've always wished I was pure for you."  
"It's not your fault, it's that idiot pervert's fault."  
"I still think I should've screamed louder, struggled harder or something," said Kira softly.  
Rei looked over and saw tears in her eyes. "There's nothing you could've done, you were in shock."  
"I should've been stronger," cried Kira.  
"It'll be all right. We're home," Rei assured her as he lifted her up.  
"Rei," Kira gasped.  
Rei followed her gaze. "God Kira," he said seeing the blood on the seat. His face paled.  
Kira trembled and held on tightly to him. The pain was unbearable. She kept her eyes tightly shut, crying as Rei took her inside. She almost screamed when he removed her clothing but realized she was safe with him. He lowered her carefully into bathwater and slowly her muscles started to relax.  
She looked up at Rei and noticed his face was paler.  
"The water," he muttered looking away.  
Kira gulped and looked down at the bloody water. She screamed and grabbed onto Rei as he pulled her out.  
Rei carried her down the hallway and set her on the bed. He gently toweled her off.  
"May I look?" asked Rei.  
Kira nodded weakly. She moved her legs apart slowly, wincing as she did. She felt she was going to fall apart. She cried out as Rei delicately spread the flaps of skin to examine her.  
Rei gasped. "I'll kill him! He destroyed you Kira!"  
Kira wiped tears from her eyes. "I'll never be able to have children now."  
Rei turned of the light and held her gently. "It'll be okay. I'll take you to the doctor tomorrow."  
"No!" cried Kira. "I don't want someone prodding me like that. I'm afraid Rei. What if he finds out I told and comes back to kill me?"  
"He won't, he'll get his punishment. Now try to rest some," said Rei. "Rei, you are my knight in shining armor," said Kira quietly. She whimpered and brushed away tears. He whispered comforting words into her ear until she fell asleep. Then he quietly slipped out. 


	2. Chapter Two: Trouble

Kira woke up the next day to find Rei gone. She sat up slowly aching inside. She wiped tears from her eyes. She had been crying in her sleep. She shook her head and wept. She trembled as realizations came crashing down on her. Her hand went instinctively to her abdomen.  
"What if?" she murmured to herself her eyes going wide. She buried her face into her pillow.  
"Hey," said Rei stepping inside.  
Kira looked at him with a tear streaked face.  
"I'm taking you to the doctor today," he said quietly.  
"No. NO!" said Kira shaking.  
Rei sat down beside her. "Why not?"  
"I don't want to relive it. I don't want a doctor touching and prodding me," said Kira grabbing Rei's arm.  
"Okay, but tell me if anything is wrong," said Rei.  
Kira nodded. "Where did you go last night?"  
"Out to clear my head. Kira I hate it when you hurt," said Rei wrapping his arms around her.  
"Rei, what if I...." Kira trailed off not wanting to say it. She worried that saying it would somehow make it true.  
"Kira, I have a lot of what ifs about this. What if you're pregnant? What will happen if you get a disease? What if you won't have children?"  
At that point Kira started to cry.  
"Shh, listen, if you don't want a doctor then that's okay. I have a friend that works for my dad and she knows rudimentary procedures if you'd be willing to do that," explained Rei moving his fingers through her hair.  
"I don't want anyone to touch me there but you," said Kira. Her tears blurred his face from view.  
"I'll see what I can do. I cooked breakfast for you," said Rei. He got up and set a tray on the bed.  
"Rei, you make the best oatmeal," said Kira attempting to smile.  
"Thanks babe. I'll be back in a while," he whispered in her ear. He put on his leather jacket and left.  
Kira sighed. She wasn't really hungry. Her stomach already felt like it was rolling. She set the tray aside and went back to sleep. Unfortunately, it wasn't a dreamless sleep.  
  
"Kira, Kira! Wake up, it's me," said Rei shaking her awake.  
She hugged him tightly and tried to keep her crying quietly. Rei rocked her gently and she cried softly into his chest.  
"Were you having a nightmare?" asked Rei quietly.  
Kira nodded. She hated seeing the professor's face. "I hate reliving this."  
"Kira, I talked to Naoka, you know, the friend that works for dad? She told me things to look for and watch out for. Kira, I know this is uncomfortable, just lay down a second."  
Kira lay back down and closed her eyes. Rei gently moved her legs apart. She felt him feel carefully around. She had a sharp intake of breath. She was sore to the touch.  
"Oh my god," said Rei shocked.  
"What is it?" asked Kira opening her eyes and staring at him. His face paled visibly.  
"It's got yellow in it. It's infected. Kira, can you please see a doctor," asked Rei worriedly.  
"No... No," said Kira.  
"Then we'll have to cope. I'll be right back," said Rei.  
He came back in with a bottle of hydrogen peroxide.  
"You aren't thinking?" asked Kira worriedly.  
"Better than alcohol," shrugged Rei. "Do you want to do it or..."  
"You do it, I wouldn't be able to," said Kira shaking.  
He leaned down with a cotton swab. Kira shut her eyes tightly. She gasped. It stung and burned. She whimpered and cried softly trying not to sound weak. She wanted to scream, it hurt so bad. She wished the pain would go away.  
"Done," said Rei backing up.  
Kira curled into a ball and cried harder.  
"I'll rinse it out," said Rei. He took a water bottle and gently squirted it wiping away the blood. "Are you okay?"  
"Yes," Kira lied.  
"Please go to the doctor, I don't want you suffering like this," said Rei anxiously.  
"I'll think about having your friend over," said Kira.  
"That's as good as it's gonna get," said Rei softly as he held her.  
  
Kira woke up screaming in the night. She hated reliving it repeatedly. Rei hugged her and tried to soothe her, but nothing seemed to help.  
"I wish I could just take the memory and erase it," said Rei.  
"Nothing ever works like that," said Kira wiping the tears away.  
"Can I bring Naoka over today?" asked Rei.  
"I guess," murmured Kira.  
"I'll go get her, you try to rest," said Rei changing. He left and Kira heard his motorcycle zip away.  
Kira looked in the mirror and saw a dirty looking girl. She wished she could be as pure as the other girls, and didn't understand why this had to happen to her. She closed her eyes and sighed, wishing she could simply disappear.  
"Hey Kira," said Rei  
Kira sat up surprised. She didn't remember falling asleep, but she supposed she did.  
"This is Naoka," said Rei gesturing to a professional woman.  
"Nice to meet you Kira. I'll have to run some tests, but I'm sure they'll be quick and painless. Now spread your legs," said Naoka. Even though she was professional she seemed down to earth. Kira wasn't sure she liked her.  
Kira blushed as she moved her legs. She felt very uncomfortable having a complete stranger look at her like that.  
"Oh dear... Perhaps it won't be as painless as I thought. Just relax," said Naoka.  
Kira shut her eyes trying to think of other things. That, however, became quite difficult when a very cold metallic object slipped inside of her. Kira screamed, half from pain and half from fear.  
"There, okay, one more test," said Naoka slipping an equally cold object inside. "That's all; I'll be back in a second."  
Kira sighed and shut her legs tightly. Rei placed his hand on her forehead and quietly tried to relax her.  
"What if everything turns out bad?" asked Kira quietly.  
"We can only hope for the best, and we'll get through it," said Rei.  
Naoka stepped back inside. "I have good news, and bad news."  
"Bad news first," said Kira quietly.  
"You're pregnant. The good news is that you don't have any STDs," said Naoka.  
"Will she be able to have children?" asked Rei concerned.  
"It's too early to tell," said Naoka. "I'll let you have some time alone.  
"What are we going to do with the baby?" asked Kira in tears.  
"You'll get an abortion, I don't want you to hurt yourself," said Rei solemnly.  
"I couldn't, it's a human life," said Kira.  
"Damn it, you're a human life," said Rei. "My wife." He looked into the mirror and glared. He punched it causing shards of the mirror to fly throughout the room. 


	3. Chapter Three: Confusion

Kira sobbed. "Rei, you wouldn't want to destroy a human life that hasn't had a chance to live yet."  
"I don't want to bring a life into this world that will cause you nothing but pain. Besides, if the baby knew about this world it wouldn't want to live anyway," said Rei angrily.  
"Sure it would pain me to see it everyday, surely we could put it up for adoption," said Kira trying not to cry.  
"And have it live its life in misery knowing it was unwanted?" asked Rei.  
Kira looked away sadly.  
"I know you're against it Kira, but still," said Rei softening.  
At that moment, the phone rang.  
"Hello," said Rei peeved that someone would call at a time like this.  
"Did everything turn out all right with Kira?" asked his father.  
"No, she's pregnant and wants to have the baby for heavens sake!" said Rei shaking his head in frustration.  
"What? She wants a child that will constantly remind her of being raped every time she looks at it?" asked his dad confused.  
"No, she says it's a human life and refuses to get an abortion.  
"Then maybe slip birth control pills in her food. That will force her into an abortion," said Rei's father calmly.  
"You don't understand, I can't just go against her wishes," said Rei.  
"You know what's best for her," said his father.  
"Bye," said Rei hanging up.  
"Who was that?" asked Kira quietly.  
"Dad. Are you hungry?" asked Rei.  
"Not really," said Kira quietly. She didn't feel like eating after the days events.  
"Okay, do you need anything?" asked Rei.  
"Maybe some tea," said Kira quietly.  
Rei slipped out to get her some.  
Kira sighed. She didn't know what to do. It occurred to her that Rei wanted her to be healthy but she still didn't like knowing the fact he'd destroy such an innocent life. She wondered if the baby would end up like the father. She shook her head trying to remove the thought from her head.  
"All we have is artificial sweetener so it might taste funny," said Rei handing the cup to her.  
Kira took a sip. "Yes it does taste kind of weird. I'm tired. I haven't moved all day yet it's been exhausting."  
"That's emotional exhaustion," said Rei quietly.  
"I know," said Kira quietly. "I think I'll take a nap."  
Rei smiled and nodded. Kira heard him curse under his breath. "Damn."  
Kira yawned and fell into another frightful sleep. 


	4. Chapter Four: Hurt

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating, dealing with my own trauma. I like reviews, especially encouraging ones, although constructive criticism makes me better, and the better I am the more fun we'll have. Updates might go a little slow until I'm over this a little more. Anyway, to the story, just thought I'd apologize.  
  
Kira awoke the next morning glad to find she hadn't woke up from any nightmares. She looked around surprised not to see Rei. She called out for him.  
"No answer," she murmured to herself after a moment. She stood up wincing as she did. She walked into the bathroom and splashed her face with water. She looked up into the mirror.  
"Everything's different," she said quietly looking at her reflection. She covered her face with her hands. She walked back into the bedroom and slid canvas out from under the bed. With difficulty, she set up the easel. That was always the hardest part and made even harder by the pain.  
She mixed skin tone, shocked to discover she had to add much more white than usual to get it to match. She took the paint and applied a thin layer in the shape of a face and shoulders. She sighed and did the eyes in white, and then a thought occurred. She took her own blood and used it for the irises. She slowly finished the painting layering the paint thicker and thicker. She stepped back at last and looked at it.  
She gasped and covered her eyes. It showed her, someone who she now loathed. She ran to the bathroom crying. She took her paint thinner and poured it over herself feeling that if it could clean the brushes it could cleanse her. The paint thinner stung her scratches and cuts. She cried out in agony and turned on the shower. She jumped in and washed before realizing how cold the water was. She shivered as she toweled off.  
She took Rei's pocketknife on the dresser and pulled it across her skin. "Dull," she whispered to herself as the replaced it. She frowned and drug her fingernails over her wrist again and again. She cried out when she saw blood. She hadn't expected it to work. She went up to her painting and drug her nails across it.  
"I hate you!" she yelled at the painting. She covered her mouth realizing how stupid it was to yell at her painting. She wiped away tears and went back to the mirror.  
"There must be something wrong with me. Why was I raped again? I know that if you're raped, it's not your fault, but a by two different people?" she asked the mirror. She looked down at her body. It must be what gave her the attention. She never thought she looked that pretty, but that must be it.  
"That's it, I won't let my body get the attention," Kira decided. She got down on the floor and started exercising. "I'll melt it away."  
She cried as she did it. She had killed the people she had hated in her head. But what should she do now that she was the object of her hatred? She pondered that as she did crunches, waiting for Rei to return home. 


	5. Chapter Five: A Scare

"Kira, where are you?" asked Rei as he stared at the empty bed. He set his lunchbox on the bed. He looked around curiously. "Kira?" he asked seeing the painting. He walked over to it and placed his hands on the sides of the canvas. He brushed his hands over the claw marks unsure of what had happened.  
"Why'd she paint the eyes black?" he murmured to himself. He took a closer look and gasped. "Blood!" His mind raced. Did someone do this to her? The thought frightened him. Did she do that to herself? That thought frightened him even more.  
"Kira!" he shouted looking around. He opened the doors searching for her. He stopped as he heard a retching noise from the bathroom.  
"Kira," he said hurrying inside.  
She was clutching the toilet emptying out her insides. Rei went over and wrapped a towel around her.  
"Kira, I was so worried. What did you do to your wrist?" asked Rei gently.  
"Nothing," Kira lied grabbing it.  
"Don't lie, come to bed," said Rei calmly. He carefully picked Kira up and slowly carried her to bed. She bit her lip from the soreness of her aching muscles along with everything else.  
Rei covered her with blankets and snuggled closer to her. "Kira, what's really bothering you?"  
"Isn't being raped enough?" asked Kira trying to hold back tears.  
"Yeah, but it seems there's something more. Sorry, don't worry about it; I dunno what I'm talking about."  
"Rei, what am I going to do?" asked Kira quietly.  
"We'll take things one thing at a time. We'll think about that tomorrow. For now, get some sleep," said Rei kissing Kira on the forehead.  
Kira snuggled closer to him.  
Rei wondered what to do with her. He hated to do it, but he seriously considered the psych ward. He shook his head. Kira wasn't nuts, she had issues, but not that kind.  
  
Kira woke up still in Rei's arms. His regular breathing told her he was still asleep. She hated to do this to him, but she slipped out of bed, dressed in a robe, and started breakfast taking breaks to exercise. She set the plates at the table.  
"Kira, what are you doing up?" asked.  
"I fixed you breakfast," said Kira smiling. She put her hand to her head to keep from losing her balance. She felt like she was swimming. "Let's eat." She sat down relieved.  
Rei looked at her oddly, then applied himself to pancakes. Kira pushed the food around not wanting to eat, but afraid to get up.  
"Kira, you should be hungry. You haven't had a full meal in a couple of days," said Rei after finishing his pancakes.  
"I know, I just don't feel up to it," said Kira quietly.  
"I'll call the doctor if you don't," warned Rei.  
Kira started eating.  
"That's a good girl. I'll be back, I'm going to go to work, and get some pain pills for you. I'll see you later," said Rei grabbing his helmet as he went out the door.  
Kira spit out the bite she was chewing then ran upstairs and forced herself to throw up.  
"Gross," she muttered to herself. She decided she wasn't going to do that again. She laid down and continued exercise. It was agonizing, but Kira assured herself it would save her from more agony.  
She sat up abruptly when she heard the phone ring. She stood up and tottered uneasily toward the phone. She came closer and everything started to blur together into darkness.  
  
She awoke slowly with her head throbbing. She slowly got to her feet and played the messages on the phone.  
"Rei, I'm just calling to see if you slipped her the pill yet. I hope she is doing better. See if you can get her to report the incident, you know I'll supply her the lawyers. Call back later," said Rei's father.  
"Pill?" Kira wondered to herself. "The baby..." A realization came to her. She gasped. She looked at the time. Rei would be home soon. She put on some pajamas and waited at the door.  
"Kira, I brought the pills. Oh, you're dressed," said Rei s he came in.  
"Rei," said Kira with tears in her eyes.  
"What is it?" asked Rei hugging her.  
"How c-could you," said Kira, her chin quivering.  
"What?" asked Rei confused.  
"You killed it!" Kira cried.  
"Whoa! What's going on?" asked Rei becoming increasingly confused.  
"Your father called. You put a birth control pill in my tea didn't you," said Kira sobbing.  
"No! That was a generic artificial sweetener. I'd never do anything like that without you knowing," said Rei finally understanding.  
"Oh, Rei, I'm so glad. Rei!" said Kira as she blacked out.  
"Kira, Kira! Shit. What am I going to do?" said Rei. He scooped her up and put her on the couch.  
  
Author's note: Sorry for the lack of updating. Like I said I have issues, probably almost as bad as Kira's. Who am I kidding, I get these ideas from my life. I am the almighty Kira, bow down to me! Just kidding. Anyhow, I know that passing out from anorexia takes longer, but I took liberties. Actually, if you were thin to begin with... never mind. I'm boring you now, so remember, I like reviews, don't own mars, and don't own artificial sweeteners. 


	6. Chapter Six: A discovery

A/N: Okay, I'm going try to answer some questions. Okay, about Kira's anorexia, first off things other than worries about weight can cause anorexia. If you notice (points to chapter four) she was worried because she thought she was pretty since two people (not to mention other harassment by her teacher and other guys) had raped her. What she's doing is trying to save herself from that (or perhaps it might go farther than that.) Oops, I got carried away with parentheses, good thing this is only an author's note. In addition, I do get some stuff from my real life. Like the anorexia, although I won't get bogged down in the other details. Anyhow, she is not bulimic; it mirrors my case or anorexia in which I was forced to eat. Bulimia involves voluntary binging and purging. Hope you like this chapter, and please forgive me for being so late with this one. Gomenasi! (Bows till head nearly touches floor) Enjoy!

Kira's eyes fluttered open slowly. Rei was holding her on the couch stroking her forehead.

"Thank God, you're awake. What happened?" asked Rei concerned.

"I guess I was so happy you didn't give me the pill," said Kira quietly.

"That's not it, hell, you look terrible. Do you need anything?" asked Rei.

"Water would be good," said Kira looking down away from Rei.

He nodded and went to get her some.

Kira sighed. She must have worn herself out. She'd have to be more careful next time. She took a deep breath and sat up trying to look more alert.

Rei came back with the water. He sat beside her on the couch putting one arm around her as she drank.

Kira shuddered. She didn't want to do this to Rei. She really didn't, but she had to. She didn't want anyone to hurt her ever again.

"What's the matter Kira?" asked Rei watching her closely.

"I'm scared," Kira whispered.

"I'm worried too. How's it look down there?" asked Rei flushed.

Kira bit her lip. "I don't know. I don't really want to look."

"It's ok, you want me to look for you?" asked Rei his face redder.

Kira nodded. She lay down and opened the front of her robe slightly. She felt Rei's hand brush her thigh and quivered.

"Are you all right?" asked Rei worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'm just a little jumpy," explained Kira.

His fingers gently touched her swollen clitoris making tears come to her eyes. Rei looked at her and she nodded reassuringly. She shuddered as he touched her opening.

"I'm so sorry Kira," said Rei. He covered her back up with the robe. "Damn. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. Rei," said Kira crying. He held her tightly rocking her soothingly. Kira wrapped her arms around him as he carried her to bed.

"Are you sure you don't want the police involved? Dad can hire a lawyer you know," said Rei quietly.

"I know," said Kira softly trying to stop the tears.

"Damn. I can't cope with this Kira. I love you but I can't cope. What do we do?" Rei put his head in his hands hiding the tears from Kira.

"I love you Rei," said Kira hugging him.

"Do you want to see doc? I told him I wouldn't have to see him anymore, but now I don't know."

"I'll be okay," said Kira reassuringly.

"Will you be all right if I talk with doc for a while?" asked Rei.

"Yeah," said Kira, planning to exercise more while he was away.

"Ok, said Rei with a small smile. He went back to the living room to dial his old psychiatrist.

"Hello, doc?"

"Rei? Is that you? I'm glad you called. How's everything going?" asked Rei's psychiatrist.

"Not as good as it should be. Do you remember my wife? Kira?" asked Rei.

"Yes, you talked with me briefly about her. What's wrong?"

"She was raped. Again. This time by a professor," explained Rei.

"My goodness. Is she seeing a therapist or anything right now?"

"That's partially why I called you. She doesn't want to see one, and really doesn't want to talk about it at all."

"Does she seem ok? Any major signs of trauma?"

"Hell doc, I wouldn't know what to look for."

"Is she silent a lot of the time? Have any unexplained wounds? Is her appetite normal? Anything like that."

"She hasn't been eating much, but she has eaten some. She feels really disgusting. She passed out just a little while ago. I don't know why, maybe from stress," said Rei lost in thought.

"Hold on. Weigh her, and find out her height, then get back with me ok? It's really important."

"Why?"

"Eating disorders sometimes follow sexual abuse. Let me know. It's important to catch it early."

"What do I do during all of this?" asked Rei.

"Take care of yourself as best you can, and reassure Kira as much as possible. Call me as soon as you get a weight on her."

"Ok doc. Talk to you later," said Rei hanging up the phone.

"Kira?" asked Rei opening the door. Kira was breathing heavily; she was covered in sweat. "Are you all right?" He went to her side.

"Yeah, the pain is just getting to me," said Kira reassuringly.

"Hey Kira, how tall are you?" asked Rei trying to sound offhand about it.

"Five foot one inch. Why?" asked Kira curiously.

"Shorty. Just wondering how tall to make the kitchen counters when we get a bigger house."

"I'm not that short," complained Kira.

Rei smiled. He picked her up and carried her.

"Rei, where are we going?"

Rei winked and carried her to the bathroom. He spun her around and sat her on the scale.

"Take off your robe. Let's get you cleaned up," said Rei. He took a washcloth and cleaned the sweat off of her. As he wiped at her legs he unobtrusively took a glance at the reading on the scale.

"92 pounds? Damn!" he exclaimed.

"I didn't realize… I haven't been up to eating. I'll try harder Rei, don't worry," said Kira.

Rei detected the lie hidden in her statement. "It's okay Kira. You rest ok?"

Kira nodded and climbed into bed. Rei went to the phone.

"Hey doc."

"Well?"

"She's five foot one, and 92 pounds."

"Let me check… Yes she's 80 of what her body weight should be, and 85 counts as anorexic. Please bring her in Rei, before it gets any worse."

"Ok." Rei hung up the phone stunned.


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: I'm writing like crazy now. Enjoy and please review. I'll be really nice if you do! Oh… extreme adult content. Like really extreme. Um… so… like lemon extreme. Maybe. Actually it's probably not too bad… So… um, enjoy.

"Kira," said Rei coming into the bedroom.

Kira smiled somewhat edgy. Rei seemed to be upset.

"I need to talk to you. Will you please see doc for me. I know something's wrong. You're starving yourself."

"Have you been spying on me?" asked Kira accusingly.

"No. I talked with doc and he wanted me to check up on it. Why Kira?"

"I don't want to be raped again Rei. I don't want them after me. I want to be less pretty," said Kira in tears.

"I'll protect you. Everything will be ok. You can't help it you're beautiful. I'll protect you. I love you Kira," said Rei.

"I love you too," said Kira kissing him softly.

"Now will you eat?" asked Rei.

"I don't know. I don't want to," said Kira quietly.

"At least try. For me?" asked Rei brushing Kira's cheek softly.

"Ok," said Kira softly.

"Hold on a second," said Rei. He left the room and came back quickly with some hot cereal he had made after the call.

He sat down and started to spoon feed Kira. At first it felt awkward and difficult, but after a few moments Kira was downing the food.

"Wait, stop!" said Kira after about half the bowl was empty.

"What's the matter?" asked Rei worriedly.

"I'm too full. My stomach hurts," said Kira.

"You couldn't possibly be full after that," said Rei frowning. He fed her a few more bites.

Kira coughed and the food came back up. "I'm so sorry!"

"I guess you were full," said Rei staring at the cereal that now covered his lap.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Rei," said Kira bowing apologetically.

"It's ok. Don't worry about it. Be a good girl while I clean up," said Rei awkwardly. He took off his pants and carefully took them to the washroom.

Kira sighed. Her stomach ached from the food. She curled herself up into a ball and cried. "I'm sorry Rei. I didn't mean to hurt you like this."

Rei paused at the door unsure of whether to let her know he'd heard her or not. He laid down beside of her and hugged her tight.

"Rei?" asked Kira.

"Yes?"

"Will you do me a favor?" asked Kira, biting her lip.

"Anything."

"Promise?"

"Anything sweetie," said Rei smiling.

"Make love to me," whispered Kira, her heart racing for being so bold.

Rei raised up. "But Kira, you're all, well, messed up inside. I don't want to hurt you," said Rei quietly.

"Please Rei, I need you," said Kira crying softly.

"I don't really want to. It's bound to hurt and I don't want you to think of me the way you do them," said Rei uncomfortably.

"You promised. I need you Rei. I need you," said Kira wiping at the tears. The emotional hurt from it wall was painful, and Rei's hesitancy only added to the pain. Was he scared of her? How dirty she was now?

"Ok, but I'll have to stop if I hurt you," said Rei quietly.

Kira nodded. She slid off the robe and his underwear. He took an unsteady hand and lightly touched her down below. She quivered slightly trying to hide the pain. He slowly slid one finger inside her. She bit her lip holding back tears.

"Are you sure you're ok?" asked Rei quietly. Kira nodded. He started moving his finger slowly around in her. He reached in deeper and touch her lightly near the very back part. She moaned. Rei stopped suddenly unsure of whether it was from pleasure or pain. He continued stroking once he felt more wetness cover his finger.

Kira stroked his member softly making delicate sighs.

"Stop Kira," said Rei as he hardened.

"Why?" asked Kira as she quickly removed her hands.

"You aren't normal inside. Damn you're making me horny. But I couldn't have sex with you hun. You're so delicate and torn up inside. I couldn't… I'd hurt you," said Rei quietly. He slowly removed his finger licking off the mixture of blood and Kira's wetness. "I'll be back." Rei went to the bathroom.

Kira shuddered. _Why can't we be okay again? _She touched her clitoris softly, imagining Rei's tender touch. She trembled and quivered. She put her hand over her mouth. Never in her life did she even dream of doing something like that. Then again, she'd never needed anything as badly as she did Rei right now. She flopped over onto the pillow. She cried wishing all of her aches would go away.

Rei splashed his face with cold water. Never in his life had he been so frustrated. He cupped his aching balls. He dropped his hand. _I'm sick. _He looked into the mirror. Before he met Kira he would just find some willing girl to ease his frustrations. Now he wasn't sure what to do. He heard Kira moan softly. He grabbed himself uncontrollably and stroked hard in a pulsing manner. He stopped after he released, quite shocked over what he had done. He blushed in spite of himself and cleaned up quickly.

When he went back to the bedroom, he felt awkward and shameful. He laid down slowly and snuggled against Kira. He heard her snore softly. He smiled to himself.

"Rei," she said drowsily.

"Yes?" he asked quietly. She snored. He giggled softly. She was talking in her sleep. She rolled over.

"I love you," she murmured.

"I love you too," whispered Rei. She moaned. He looked down to she her stroking herself lightly in her sleep.

"Damn." Rei turned over trying to ignore his hard on.

Kira screamed. He turned back over sharply.

"What's the matter?" asked Rei worriedly.

"Nothing," said Kira blushing. Rei could tell. He licked the blood off her finger. Kira blushed even more.

"It's ok. You were, erm, pleasing yourself in your sleep," explained Rei.

"Rei," said Kira blushing, tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you're ok." He embraced her tightly so she wouldn't be able to get to herself in her sleep.

"Thank you," whispered Kira thankfully.

Rei smiled. "Goodnight."


End file.
